


Sincere feelings

by StarLight_Dragon



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Dragon/pseuds/StarLight_Dragon
Summary: He watched her from afar, scared to tell her how he feels, but with the support of his closest friend will he finally confess his love?(Sorry for the crap summary)
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi
Kudos: 4





	Sincere feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader! Thanks for taking the time to read this, this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate feedback! But please don't feel pressured to though, also sorry for the format I typed this on my phone.

It was a pleasant day in Tokyo, perfect weather to be outside and just enjoy life, perfect for everyone except...

*click click* "umm Izzy" said Tentomon *click click* "Helllllooo earth to Izzy" said Tentomon *click click* "IZZY" Shouted tentomon "AHH Tentomon!" "Don't shout like that" Yelled Izzy "Sorry izzy it's just you've been on your computer for hours now" said Tentomon "so?" Said Izzy "Don't you have better things to do than stay inside all day?" Said Tentomon "Like what?" Said Izzy "Oh I don't know, how about that thing you've been putting off for weeks now? You know? Giving Mimi that gift and telling her how you feel?" 

"TENTOMON!"Yelled Izzy "It's not that easy! I have to make it perfect! And I haven't come up with a perfect way to tell her!" Said Izzy "hummm here's an idea, tell her! You don't have to make a big romantic gesture just give her the necklace and tell her that you love her" Said Tentomon, Izzy put a hand on his face and said "You know Mimi she's all about grand gestures and such, anything less than dazzling will never impress her" he punched his desk in anger, "I think she would appreciate a sincere admission of love than something big and flashy, she is the Digidestined of _Sincerity_ after all" Said Tentomon "Besides" he added "On the surface Mimi seems shallow, but Izzy you know she's more than that, just be you Izzy, she will love that more than some romantic stunt" 

Izzy looked thoughtful for a moment and said "You're right tentomon! How could I have not realised that" Izzy got up from his seat and grabbed the gift box "You going to tell her Izzy?" Said Tentomon "Yes" he said Izzy then picked up his phone and called Mimi "hey Mimi?" "Yeah Izzy?" "Can you meet me at the park in twenty minutes?" He said "Sure! What for?" Said Mimi "It's a surprise" said Izzy "Ohhh I LOVE surprises from my friends! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Squealed Mimi, Izzy ended the call and started to leave his office "Hey izzy? Do you want me to come with you?" Said Tentomon "Sorry Tentomon I need to do this on my own" Izzy replied "Okay, go get 'em Partner!" Said Tentomon, waiting a few minutes then following after him 

\---------------------- LINE BREAK--------------------‐‐‐‐

"Where Is he!" Yelled Mimi looking around the park "MIMI" yelled Izzy "huh?" Mimi turned to where the shout came from and saw Izzy running towards her "Hah hah sorry I'm late, traffic jam" Panted Izzy, who looked rather out of breath "It's no problem" Mimi said cheerfully "So what's my surprise? Is it a sequin dress? A new handbag? Oh I can't wait!" Mimi said excitedly, Izzy looked at Mimi nervously and said "First I need to tell you something I've wanted to say for years now" Mimi watched him curiously and said "Is this what I think this is?" (Oh just say it already!) Thought izzy, gathering all his courage "Mimi I love you!" Izzy said, thrusting the small box into her hands "Oh Izzy!" Mimi said, accepting the box, then hugging him "I love you to!" Izzy hugged her back and said "Aren't you going to open your present?" Mimi let go of him and opened the box, inside was a necklace in the shape of coiling green vines with a pink flower at the top, and in the centre was the Crest of Sincerity attached to a gold chain "I-izzy it's beautiful! Thank you!" She put it on and said "Now I have a gift for you~" she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, mind finally catching up with him Izzy kissed her back, holding her close, their lips parted from one another and they leaned into each other, content in just being close to each other.

Meanwhile in the bushes nearby, a plant digimon and an insectoid digimon watched on, smiling at their human partner's newfound happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was more than I thought I would write! If you liked it tell me! If you didn't that's okay too, thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
